Avengers: To Infinity and Beyond
by JBOYKINS1
Summary: The Avengers find a mysterious disk labeled “Avengers Infinity War” and watch it. They soon discover a very powerful and dangerous foe who’s yet to come.
1. Chapter 1

The avengers were all gathered in the tower, sitting in the living room. Steve, Bruce, Natasha, Clint, and Thor were all waiting for Tony to reveal the big news to them.

"Where's Tony?" Steve asked.

"I don't know," Bruce told him. "I sure would like to know why he called us all here."

"I'm sure if Friend Stark called us all here then it must be important," Thor assured.

"That's what we thought last time, Thor," Clint told him. "But he just wanted to show us another one of his suits."

"Well, it better be important," Natasha told them. "Otherwise we're going to have a serious problem on our hands."

Tony walked in, noticing that they were all present, began to greet them. "Hello children." He then made his way in front of the giant flatscreen tv in front them. "Now, I know you're allowed probably wondering why I called you here."

"Yes," They all answered in unison.

Tony revealed a small disk, showing it to them. "This is why. It's labeled 'Avengers Infinity War.' It's about us. But none of it has happened yet. So, it must be what happens in the future."

"Future?" Bruce asked. "Really, Tony?"

"This is your most pathetic prank yet," Clint told him.

"And that's saying something," Steve added.

"I'm serious," Tony told them. "I swear, this isn't a prank."

Natasha rolled her eyes, speaking sarcastically. "Uh-huh, sure."

"Friend Stark, we are not in the mood for your tricks," Thor told him.

"I swear to God, this isn't me," Tony assured them. "Look, if you don't believe me then let's just watch it. No harm in that, right?"

They all reluctantly agreed.

Tony then put the disk in before taking a seat in between Steve and Bruce. He then muttered. "Should have got popcorn."

Natasha leaned into Bruce, who wrapped his arms around her and began to play with her hair. "Just start the movie."

The movie showed it's title and then began.

"You are now watching Avengers Infinity War."


	2. Chapter 2

**Voice :This is the Asgardian refugee vessel.**

Everyone quickly froze. Asgardian refugee vessel? Why would Asgard-the strongest of the Nine Realms- need a refugee vessel? Thor quickly glanced at his friends, and he could tell that they were just as confused as he was.

 **Voice: We are under assault, I repeat- we are under assault! Engines are dead, life support failing!"**

Now, they were being attacked. Asgard was supposed to be the strongest in the galaxy. If someone was powerful to overthrow them then that meant serious trouble for other civilizations; especially Earth.

 **Voice: We are 22 jump points away from Asgard...**

 **An enormous war ship was shooting at the Asgardian vessel.**

Everyone watched in silence, not taking their eyes off the screen for a second. None them averted their eyes, giving their full concentration to the screen in front of them.

 **Voice: Our crew is made up of Asgardian families—we have very few soldiers here. This is not a Warcraft, I repeat- This is Not a warcraft!**

 **Meanwhile, inside the vessel there was fire and dead bodies everywhere.**

Why were there 'very few soldiers'? Asgard was mostly made up of soldiers, even the citizens knew basic combat techniques. The very thought of someone being able to successfully massacre an entire civilization of

gods was terrifying to say the least. Thor watched the screen as he began to frown harder and harder,horrified of what comes next.

" **Hear me... and rejoice. You have had the privilege of being saved by the Great Titan.You may think this is suffering …No. It is salvation. Universal scales tipped toward balance because of your sacrifice." The tall alien known as Ebony Maw preached while he treaded over the battlefield, wreckage and bodies of either dead or dying Asgardians covered the ground. "Smile for even in death you have become Children of Thanos."**

Rejoice? Salvation? Tony sat there amazed in a horrified way. Were all aliens twisted and bent on taking control of all life in existence? Because it sure looked like it.

So he's not the one in charge, Natasha analyzed. Makes sense. It's always the followers who worship the man in charge. And telling by his passionate introduction of him, he must be devoted to this 'Thanos'.

 **Loki, the god of Mischief, and Thor's adoptive brother turned as he heard one of the members of the Black Order, Ebony Maw, finish his speech to the deceased Asgardians.**

Twisted bastard. Clint muttered angrily. He hated Loki with a fiery passion. The very mention of his name caused all those memories of being his puppet to come rushing back. He sat beyond pissed off at the fact that Loki was still alive to begin with after what happened to New York.

Thor was also upset. No matter what, Thor always had hope for his brother. Hope that Loki would stop this madness. Hope that they could put this all behind them. Hope that Loki would just go back to being his lovable little brother. But that hope was gone now. He was watching Loki stand there and do nothing while their people were being slaughtered.

 **He quickly turned to Thanos, utilizing Golden Armor, who look down to the God of Thunder.**

 **"I know what it's like to lose. To feel so desperately that you're right, yet to fail nonetheless." Thanos grabbed Thor by his chest and walked closer to the God of Mischief. "It's frightening, turns the legs to jelly." Thor struggles to get our from Thanos's grasps but is still weak to even fight. "I ask you to what end? Dread it. Run from it. Destiny arrives all the same. And now it's here. Or should I say, I am." Thanos smirked a little as he revealed a golden gauntlet on his left hand, clenching his fist and showing off a purple stone on its index finder.**

 **"You talk too much." Thor scorned him; even in defeat he refused to be broken**.

Tony gave an hollow laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "You've become quite snarky, haven't you?"

Unfortunately, no one responded and continued to watch the program.

" **The Tesseract." Thanos demanded Loki, ignoring Thor's comment. "Or, your brother's head. I assume you have a preference?"**

 **Loki feigned disdain while he answered "Oh, I do … Kill away**."

 **Thanos was expecting such response and without any delayed pressed the infinity stone already on his gauntlet against Thor's head extracting painful screams from the fallen God.**

Everyone watched in horror as their friend was being tortured, quite painful from the looks of it.

Bruce silently averted his eyes, not wishing to see his friend be tortured in such a cruel and brutal manner.

 **Alright, stop!"**

Thor smiled a small bittersweet smile. At least his brother cared enough about him to not let the monster in front of them kill him.

Guess he's not a total asshole, Clint mumbled.

 **Loki closed his eyes in relief and Thor started to speak.**

 **"We don't have the Tesseract, it was destroyed on Asgard."**

 **Loki put his right hand up and opened the palm of his hand, revealing that he had stolen the Tesseract during Hela's attack on Asgard, before it was destroyed.**

 **Thanos smiled and Thor looked in shocked.**

 **"You really are the worst brother." Thor did said, out of breath from the stone.**

 **Loki walked closer to Thanos with the cube in his hand and started to speak loud.**

 **"I assure you brother, the sun will shine on us again."**

 **Thanos chuckled as Loki made that statement and replied.**

 **"Your optimism is misplaced Asgardian."**

 **Loki was under Thanos now and continued to ramble.**

 **"Well for one thing, I'm not Asgardian. And for another, we have a Hulk."**

 **Loki quickly jumped out of the way and grabbed Thor as he dropped the Tesseract, Thanos was suddenly hit across the floor by a giant green brute, revealing to be Bruce Banner, the Incredible Hulk.**

 **Hulk roared at Thanos as the Titan managed to get back up from the floor quickly. Hulk punched Thanos across his face with his right and two more punches with both his fists, he closed his fists and used his arms to force them down towards Thanos's chest and push him against the wall. Hulk grabbed Thanos and bashed him against the wall. Cull Obsidian was going to interfere until Ebony Maw raise his finger up and spoke.**

 **"Let him have his fun**."

Everyone was now completely frozen with amazement and confusion.

Bruce sat there, stammering in confusion. "I-I-I... How?! That's The Hulk! That's me! How the hell did I end up in space?!

The rest of the team were just as confused as Bruce was.

"Bruce," Natasha addressed softly and then cupped his face in her hands, leaving only 3 inches of space between them. She then closed the gap, running her fingers through his hair for a few moments before pulling away. "Calm down. The sun's getting real low."

Bruce had calmed down and turned back to the movie but not before sharing another kiss with Natasha first.

 **Hulk used his two arms to grab Thanos's neck and started to choke him but the Titan managed to grab Hulk's hands and slowly pushed them away from his neck, overpowering Hulk. Thanos punches Hulk in the neck, with him grunting and having a terrified look on his face. He tried to go for a low blow until Thanos blocked it and punched him across his face and chest at once. Hulk extended his right arm but Thanos swiftly moved behind him and punched his back. Thanos landed seven hits on the Hulk and lifted him up from the floor, throwing him to the ground, painfully, leaving Hulk to a bloody pulp. Thor hits Thanos with a pipe from the floor and as soon as he was about to get another hit, Thanos threw him back to where he was. Ebony Maw used telekinesis and began to use scraps to tie Thor up. Heimdall, injures in the floor, exchanged looks with the God of Thunder and nodded his head.**

The team were all now traumatized by what they just saw. The Hulk, the most powerful and dangerous being on Earth had just been beaten to a bloody pulp.

Bruce was the one most shocked. No one had ever possessed that amount of strength. Not even Blonsky had been that strong. Not even Thor had put that up that good of a fight when he had deal with The Other Guy's rampage. And he was a god!

Thor had a bad feeling as to why Heimdal nodded at him.

" **For our fathers, the dark magic, for if they make more time."**

 **Heimdall's Hand glowed yellow as he used the Bifrost to send Hulk to Earth.**

 **Loki is forced to relinquish the Space Stone in order to spare Thor.**

 **"That was a mistake." Thanos said looking down at Heimdall.** **He grabbed Proxima Midnight's spear and stabbed Heimdall in front of Thor.**

 **"NOOOOO!"**

Thor then began to shed tears until Steve put his hand on his shoulder, comforting him.

 **Heimdall grunted and finally stopped moving, letting Thor speak at Thanos.**

 **"You're going to die for that."**

 **Ebony Maw lifted his hand and covered Thor's mouth with a piece of metal.**

 **"Shhhh."**

 **Thanos walked to Maw and bowed to him as he had the Tesseract on his hand.**

" **My humble personage bows before your grandere. No other being has ever had the might, nay the ability, to wield not one, but two Infinity Stones.**

 **Thanos takes off the Golden Armor and grabs the Tesseract from Maw's hand.**

 **"The universe lies within your grasps." Maw says as Thanos crushed the cube, leaving the blue stone on his hand and the pieces of the glass fall to the floor. He puts the blue stone next to the purple stone, in the middle.**

 **"There're two more stones on Earth. Find them my children and bring them to me on Titan."**

The team all glanced at each other, knowing if they were going to Earth then innocent people were guaranteed to be killed.

 **The Black Order kneeled and Proxima Midnight our her arm across her chest.**

 **"Father, we will not fail you."**

 **"If I might interject."**

 **Loki appears from the shadows and the Black Order slowly gather closer to Thanos.**

 **"If you're going to Earth, you might want a guide. You know I have a bit of experience in that arena."**

 **Thanos replied to Loki as the Black Order went behind him.**

 **"Hm, if you consider failure experience."**

 **"I consider experience, experience. Oh Mighty Thanos, I, Loki, Prince of Asgard." Loki stops in his tracks and reminisce for a second as he chooses his words carefully and looks at Thor.**

 **"Odinson. The Rightful King of Jotunheim, God of Mischief, do hereby pledge to you, my undying futility."**

 **Loki conjures a knife and attempts to stab Thanos, but his attempts proves futile as he is stopped by the blue stone.**

 **"Undying". "You should choose your words more carefully."**

 **Thanos drops the knife and brings Loki by his gauntlet and begins to choke him to death. He lifts him up by his face and Loki struggles to get out of Thanos's grasp. Thanos turned to a frightened Thor and smiles back at Loki.**

 **"You...will never be...a God."**

 **Thanos tilted his head and snapped Loki's neck and threw his lifeless body in front of Thor. Who yelled in a muffled voice.**

 **"No resurrections this time."**

The team felt torn between their hatred of Loki and they're love for Thor. Loki did attempt to save his brother's life.

Thor began to cry harder. Both in sadness and happiness. Happinesses, because his little brother finally stopped the madness and accepted them as a family again. Sadly, it had to happen right before he was murdered.

 **Thanos lifted his left arm intense air and the purple stone began to glow as he suddenly snapped clenched his fists and destroys the rest of the Statesman. He than used the blue stone and teleported away with the Black Order, leaving Thor.**

 **Thor was freed from the scrap metal as Maw disappeared and crawled over to Loki's dead body and began to cry as the Statesman blew up.**

 **The Bifrost make its way towards Earth, a fiery figure follows the rainbow passage.**

 **"Seriously, you don't have any money?"**

 **"Attachment from the material is detachment from the spiritual." Wong replied as we walked downstairs with Doctor Stephen Strange in the New York Sanctum.**

It's Dr. Stephen Strange," Tony announced.

"Who's that?" Natasha asked confused.

"He was the world's greatest nanosurgeon," Bruce answered. "Until he got into a car accident and disappeared a while back."

 **"I'll tell the guys from the deli, maybe they can make you a metaphysical-"**

 **Suddenly a crash comes from the roof, letting the Cloak of Levitation make its way to Stephen and turn into Doctor Strange and Wong use Eldritch Magic as they watch the Hulk revert back into Bruce.**

 **"Thanos is coming. He's coming."**

 **Doctor Strange and Wong exchange looks and look down at Bruce.**

 **"Who?"**

 ** _How was that? I'll update soon_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry, it took so long. Stupid thing didn't wanna work**

* * *

The team were a bit traumatized about what they saw on the Asgardian vessel.

Nonetheless, they continued to watch the movie.

 **Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were walking through New York City, wearing jog suits.**

 **Tony was speed walking, trying to catch up with Pepper. "Slow down, slow down." He had finally caught up to her, stopping at her side. "I'll spell it out for you."**

 **"You're totally rambling," Pepper stated.**

 **"No, I'm not," Tony told her.**

 **"You lose me," Pepper replied, continuing to walk forward.**

 **Tony continued to walk, trying to keep up with her.**

 **"Look, you know how you're having a dream, and in the dream you gotta pee," Tony told her.**

 **"Yeah," Pepper confirmed.**

 **"Okay," Tony told her. "And then you're like, 'Oh, my God. There's no bathrooms. What am I gonna do? Oh, someone watching.' "**

 **"Right," Pepper told him. "**

 **'Oh, I'm gonna in my pants,' " Tony continued.**

 **"And then in real life you actually have to pee," Pepper told him.**

 **"Yes," Tony told her. "Yeah," Pepper told him. "Everybody has that."**

 **Tony began to walk backwards, still looking at her. "Right, that's the point I'm trying to make. Apropos of that, last night I dreamt we had a kid. It was so real." He had caused Pepper to stop walking and stay frozen in place. "We named him after your eccentric uncle. Uh, what was his name?" He snapped fingers, realizing what it was. "Morgan."**

Tony sat there, shocked. He had never dreamed that he'd have children. Not intentionally, at least.

" **So you woke up...Pepper began.**

 **"Naturally," Tony interrupted.**

 **"...and thought we were..." Pepper trailed off.**

 **"Expecting," Tony finished.**

 **"Yeah," Pepper told him.**

 **"Yes?" Tony asked.**

 **"No," Pepper answered.**

 **"I had a dream about it," Tony told her. "It was so real."**

 **"If you wanted to have a kid..." Pepper trailed. She unwrapped the sweatshirt that he was wearing, removing it, revealing the arc reactor symbol on his chest. She pointed at it, placing a finger on it. "You wouldn't have done that."**

 **"I'm glad you brought this up, 'cause it's nothing,"Tony told her. "It's just a housing unit for nanoparticles."**

 **"You're just helping your case, okay?" Pepper asked.**

 **"No, this is detachable," Tony replied. "It's not a..."**

 **"You don't need that," Pepper interrupted.**

 **"I know, I had the surgery," Tony told her. "I'm just trying to protect us... and future usses and that's it. Just in case there's a monster in the closet. Instead of you know..."**

 **"Shirts," Pepper finished. "You know me so well," Tony told her.**

 **"God," Pepper stated.**

 **"You finish all my sentences," Tony told her.**

 **"You should have shirts in your closet," Pepper replied.**

 **"Yeah," Tony agreed.**

 **"You know what there should be? No more surprises. We're going to a nice dinner tonight. Show off this Harry Winston. Right? And we should have no more surprises. Ever. I should promise you."**

"We all know that you'd find some way to break it," Steve joked.

" **Yes," Pepper told him.**

 **"I will," Tony told her. Tony and Pepper leaned in, sharing a kiss.**

 **Suddenly, a large circle and an orange, sparkler like portal opened up. Dr. Stephen Strange walked through it. "Tony Stark."**

 **Tony and Pepper both broke away from their kiss, quickly turning to look at the man in front of them.**

"Like just now," Natasha told them.

 **Stephen stepped forward, walking completely out of to the portal. "I'm Dr. Stephen Strange. I need you to come with me."**

 **Pepper grabbed Tony's arm, squeezing it in fear.**

 **"Oh, uh, congratulations on the wedding, by the way," Stephen stated.**

"So, you're finally tieing the knot," Clint stated. "About time."

Wedding? Tony reflected. He knew Pepper was the one for him. But, he hadn't thought about getting married any time soon. But, this was the future. So, it made sense for he and Pepper to get married eventually.

 **Tony took a step closer, looking at the man strangely. "I'm sorry, you giving out tickets or something?"**

 **"We need your help," Stephen replied. "It's not overselling it to say the fate of the universe is at stake."**

 **"And who's 'we' ?" Tony asked.**

 **And as if on cue, Bruce came walking through the portal stood next to Stephen, looking Tony straight in the eye.**

 **"Hey Tony."**

 **Tony was speechless and shocked. "Bruce."**

 **Bruce walked closer, turning to Pepper. "Pepper."**

 **"Hi," Pepper greeted shocked.**

 **"You okay?" Tony asked.**

 **Bruce quickly pulled Tony in for hug, squeezing him tight. Pepper placed a hand Bruce's back, trying to comfort him.**

 **The scene changed to inside the Sanctum. Tony was sitting in a chair, with his arm propped up to support his head, watching Wong.**

 **"From the dawn of the Universe, there was nothing. Then, boom!" Wong explained as he uses magic to project an image of the Galaxy. Then an image of an explosion appears then reveals The Stones. "The Big Bang sends six elemental crystals, hurdling across the virgin Universe. These Infinity Stones each control an essential aspect of existence."**

Everyone-minus Thor, leaned in, trying to learn as much about The Infinity Stones as possible.

Thor already knew plenty about The Stones. But nonetheless, he was astonished. Not only did Midgardians possess access to powerful sorcery. But they had knowledge of The Infinity Stones. Wow.

" **Space. Reality. Power. Soul. Mind." Stephen listed off as the stones showed themselves. Then he placed his hands on the Eye of Agamotto. "And Time." Then he made a gesture with his hands to open the Eye, revealing the Time Stone.**

Thor sat there with his mouth wide open. The Time Stone was on Earth, under the protection of a human this whole time. And Earth is to believed to be one of the weakest planets in existence. Man, were they wrong.

"So, when did he gain possession of a Infinity Stone?" Natasha asked.

"And where did he learn magic?" Bruce asked.

Everyone glanced at Thor.

Thor quickly shrugged. "I have no idea. I didn't even know humans knew about the Infinity Stones, let alone possess one.

Realizing that they weren't going to get any answers from each other they all reluctantly turned back to the movie screen.

 **Tony stares at this then to Bruce and said. "Tell me his name again."**

 **"Thanos." Bruce replied as he walks up to Tony. "He's a plague, Tony. He invades planets. He takes what he wants. He wipes out half the population. He sent Loki. The attack on New York. That's him."**

Everyone glanced at each other. Thanos was the reason for bringing the Avengers together in the first place. And when Loki failed to deliver the Tesseract, he decided to get it himself. Makes sense.

 **"What's our time line?" Tony asked him as he paces around in place.**

 **"No telling," Bruce replied, quickly. "He has the Power and Space Stones, that only makes him the strongest creature in the whole Universe. If he gets his hands, on all six Stones, Tony..."**

 **Tony walks over to the side of the staircase and leans against a cauldron.**

 **"He can destroy life on a scale of hither to hundredth of," Stephen finished as he walks up next to Tony.**

 **"Did you seriously just say hither to hundredth of?" Tony asked.**

 **"Are you seriously leaning on the Cauldron of the Cosmos?" Stephen asked,annoyed .**

 **"Is that what that is?" Tony asked just as the Cloak of Levitation smacks Tony's hand off of the Cauldron. Tony, shocked by this, looks towards Stephen as he raised his eyebrows at him.**

A few chuckles were released at the sight of Tony being smacked by a magical blanket.

 **"I'm going to allow that." He said, pointing at Stephen. "If Thanos needs all six, why don't we just stick this one down the garbage disposal?" He said as he points at the Eye of Agamotto.**

"Did you seriously suggest placing one of the most powerful things in existence in the garage disposal?" Clint asked.

Tony simply shrugged.

 **"No can do," Stephen replied, firmly.**

 **"We swore an oath to protect the Time Stone with our lives," Wong informed him.**

 **"And I swore off dairy, but Ben & Jerry's named a flavor after me, so..." Tony said, shrugging.**

Tony smirked. In the future he gets a ice cream flavor named after him. Sweet.

 **"Stark Raving Hazelnuts," Stephen replied.**

 **Tony turns to him and said. "It's not bad."**

 **"A bit chalky," Stephen remarked.**

 **"A Hunka-Hulka Burning Fudge is our favorite," Wong replied.**

 **"That's a thing?" Bruce asked him, shocked.**

Bruce sat there, feeling joy rise in him. Not the ice cream flavor itself. But, the very concept that someone would name something in his honor. I guess people really see me says hero, he thought to himself.

 **"Whatever," Tony exclaimed. "Point is, things change."**

 **"Our oath to protect the Time Stone cannot change," Stephen said. "This Stone may be the best chance we have against Thanos."**

 **"And still conversely, it may also be his best chance against us!" Tony exclaimed, angrily.**

 **"Only if we don't do our jobs." said Stephen.**

 **"What is your job exactly, besides making balloon animals?" Tony asked, sarcastically. You and Stephen glare at him until Stephen speaks. "Protecting your reality, douchebag." He said, in a low voice.**

 **Tony and Stephen glare at each other when Bruce speaks up. "Okay guys, can we quick cable this discussion right now? The fact is we have the stone. We know where it is. Vision is out there somewhere with the Mind Stone. And we have to find him now."**

 **"Yeah, that's the thing." said Tony.**

 **"What do you mean?" Bruce asked as Tony walks up to him.**

 **"Two weeks ago, Vision turned off his transponder," Tony replied. "He's offline."**

 **"What?" Bruce asked, exasperated. "Tony, you lost another super bot?"**

 **Tony turns away from him. "I didn't lose him. He's more than that. He's evolving." He walked away from him.**

 **"Who could find Vision, then?" You asked him. Tony looks up then looks around before he lets out a sigh. "Probably Steve Rogers." He replied and you groan as Stephen mutters. "Oh, great."**

 **"Maybe. But..." Tony trails off as he thinks.**

 **"Call him," Bruce pleads.**

 **Tony turns his head towards him and said. "It's not that easy." Then he turns to face Bruce and said. "God, we haven't caught up in a spell, have we? The Avengers broke up. We're toast."**

Everyone leaned in closer, all looking shocked. Why in the hell would Earth's Mightiest Heroes disband?

 **"Broke up?" Bruce asked. "Like a band? Like The Beatles?"**

 **"Cap and I fell out hard," Tony stated. "We're not on speaking terms."**

Steve and Tony glanced at each other, questionably. What did he mean by 'fell out hard'? They soon both looked back at the screen.

 **Bruce walks closer to his friend. "Tony, listen to me. Thor's gone. Thanos is coming. It doesn't matter who you're talking to or not."**

 **Tony pulled out a flip phone, opening it, about to call Steve until something stopped him.**

 **There was a very faint noise he could hear. He looks around to see where it was coming from only to see Stephen's hair were moving slightly, like a wind was blowing them.**

 **"Say, Doc, you and wouldn't happen to be moving your hair, would you?" Tony asked Stephen.**

 **"Not at the moment, no," Stephen replied.**

 **All four men look up at the hole in the roof and see debris flying overhead. Tony look towards the door and see people running past the door, they all looked like they were running away from something.**

 **Tony walks out on the street to see civilians running and screaming in terror. Stephen, Wong and Bruce were not far behind him as a woman falls in front of Tony.**

 **"You okay?" Tony asked the woman as he helps him up.**

 **The woman nods just as a car comes hurtling towards them but thankfully hits a pole instead of them. The woman ran away.**

 **"Friday, what am I looking at?" Tony asked his AI as he puts on his glasses. "Not sure. I'm working on it." She said then Tony turned to Stephen. "You might wanna put that Time Stone in your back pocket, Doc!"**

 **Stephen instead opened his necklace, did a few hand motions, and conjured green rings around his wrists. "Might wanna use it."**

 **Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a school bus drives down the road when the hairs on a young teenagers, Peter Parker, arm stands up. Peter looks at his arm then out towards the window to see the giant spacecraft. As he stares at it, he pats his friend's, Ned, shoulder then pulled off his ear bud. "Ned, hey. I need you to cause a distraction." He says, quietly, to him.**

 **Ned turns and sees the ship and said in fear. "Holy shit! We're all gonna die!"**

 **The bus load of teenagers heard him and started to run over to the side of the bus and stare at the ship as Peter pulls out his web shooters and aims a web at the emergency exit lever and pulls it down, opening the window wide enough for him to climb through. "What's the matter with you kids? You never seen a spaceship before?" The bus driver asked as Peter sticks to the side of the bus, puts on his mask and swings off.**

"Who's that kid?" Steve asked. "Who'd get a kid involved in this?"

 **"Friday, evac anyone south of 43rd Street, notify first responders," Tony ordered as all of them walk towards the wall of dust.**

 **"Will do," Friday said.**

 **Stephen then moved his hands really fast and fluid like. Then he thrusted the spell forward and blew away the dust, making it easier for them to see. He then turned to Tony and gave him a wink as a beam, from the ship, slams down and two figures appear before them.**

 **One figure, called Cull Obsidian, was a huge and reptilian looking creature, carrying a giant hammer. The other figure, Ebony Maw, was a smaller one but he was tall and thin with his hands in the praying position. He smiles as he speaks to four men. "Hear me, and rejoice! You are about to die at the hands of the Children of Thanos. Be thankful, that your meaningless lives are now contributing to..."**

Tony was once again annoyed. These aliens were speaking as if being murdered was something to celebrate.

 **"I'm sorry Earth is closed today," Tony quipped. "You better pack it up and get out of here."**

 **Ebony Maw turned to Stephen, "Stonekeeper, does this chattering animal speak for you?"**

Tony quickly frowned. How dare some alien call him a animal?

 **"Absolutely not. I speak for myself." Stephen lifted his hands straight up in the air, made small circles and then two orange shields formed around his hands. He took a fighter's stance and said, "You're trespassing in this city and on this planet."**

 **Wong followed Strange's example and stepped forward.**

 **"It means get lost, Squidward," Tony shouted.**

The team couldn't help but to burst into laughter. He did somewhat resemble Squidward Tentacles.

 **Ebony Maw scowled and turned to his adoptive brother, Cull Obsidian. "He exhausts me. Bring me the stone."**

 **Cull Obsidian roared and slowly started walking towards them.**

" **Hey, do you want a piece?" Tony asked Bruce as he turns to face him.**

 **Bruce looks at Tony then said. "No, not really. But when do I ever get what I want." Then he closes his eyes and tries to summon up the Hulk.**

 **"Been a while," Tony told him. "Good to have you, buddy."**

 **Bruce's neck was turning green but nothing was happening.** **"I just...I need to concentrate for a second." Bruce mutters as he groans and strains to bring the Hulk out but nothing was happening.**

Bruce looked worried. He had never had problem letting The Other Guy out before. In fact, it was keeping him in that was the problem. So, why wouldn't The Other Guy come out now? When he was needed more than ever? He sat there trying to find a reasonable answer.

 **Stephen looked over at Bruce with concern as Cull Obsidian began to walk towards them.**

 **"Where's your guy?" Tony asked.**

 **"I don't know," Bruce told him. " We've sorta been having a thing."**

 **"There's no time for a thing," Tony told him. " That's the thing right there. Let's go." He patted Bruce's shoulder.**

 **Bruce, once agains tries to summon the Hulk but nothing happens but him screaming out in pain. He leans over on his knees as he catches his breathe.**

 **Stephen and Wong stare at the two in confusion.**

 **Tony turned to Bruce. "Dude, you're embarrassing me in front of the wizards."**

 **"I can't...He won't..." Bruce said, fearfully.**

 **"It's okay. Stand down." Tony said, quickly. He then turned to Wong. "Can I leave you with him?"**

 **Wong nodded. "I have him."**

 **Tony turned his attention back to the aliens. He began to walk casually towards them as he starts to pull off his glasses just as the nano-bots in his reactor start to form around his body, turning into a brand new Iron Man suit.** **His Iron Man suit materialized around him, starting at his chest and spreading to the rest of his body until he was safe and sound in the suit. Four metal half circles deployed from the suit's back and fired four repulsor beams at Cull Obsidian and sent him flying backwards. Ebony Maw tossed him to the side to prevent him from crashing into him. The half circles folded into themselves and connected back to the suit.**

The team all stared in amazement.

Tony was the most impressed. He had never been able to develop a suit with such advanced technology before. What was the secret to unlocking it?

" **What was that?" Bruce asked, impressed.**

" **Nano tech, you like? It is pretty basic techno-"**

Tony took a mental note. He had to remember that.

 **Ebony Maw rose his hand up and Stark was flung into the air with a shout of surprise.** **Ebony Maw then used his power to pull out a tree and flung it towards you guys but Wong got in front and made a shield to cover all of you. Stephen turned to Bruce** **. "Dr. Banner, since your green friend will not be joining us…" He created another portal and pushed Bruce in, sending him to a grassy park. He closed the portal and stood with Wong.**

 **Bruce landed in the grassy park, standing up. "Come on, Hulk. What are you doing to me?" He then began slapping himself, as a effort to unleash The Hulk. "Come out! Come out!"**

 **Suddenly, Bruce's face was split in two. Half Bruce Banner and half Hulk. The Hulk then screamed. "No!" Bruce's face then returned back to normal, causing him to stumble back. "What do you mean no?"**

Bruce sat there, traumatized. Never, ever has The Other Guy done that.

Natasha was also confused as to why the big guy was refusing to come out. Maybe he was still sour about his beating with Thanos.

 **Meanwhile, Stephen tried to do a spell as a car comes at the, but Tony comes flying back and shot the car back towards Ebony, who raised his hand and made the car split in half.**

 **"You gotta get that stone outta here, now," Tony said to Stephen.**

 **"It stays with me," Stephen said to him, firmly.**

 **"Exactly. Bye!" Tony said and he takes off after Ebony but Cull wakes up and uses his axe and knocks Tony away from Stephen and Wong.**

 **As Cull goes after Tony, debris fly up in the air next to Ebony, who turns them into spears and aims them at Stephen and Wong but Stephen summoned portals as one portal took them in and the other poetal aimed those spears back to Ebony, who used a car to block them but there were too many as one hits the side of his head. He yelped in pain then glares at the two of them.**

 **He raised his hand and a huge spurt of water, from a hydrant, shoots out and knocks Wong back.**

 **Stephen then summoned a whip but Ebony caught it and Stephen pulled Ebony toward him. Ebony hurled towards him, grabbed him and flied towards the side of the building and used his powers to make the bricks form around Stephen's body.**

 **"Your powers are quaint. You must be popular with children." Ebony said as he reaches out for the Eye of Agamotto but the spell that was protecting the artifact comes on as Ebony wraps his fingers around it. Ebony screams out in pain and pulled his hand back, seeing that the spell left a mark on the palm.**

 **"It's a simple spell but quite unbreakable," Stephen sneered at him.**

 **"Then I'll take it off your corpse." Ebony exclaimed, angrily, and he grabbed the collar of the Cloak and pulled him put of the wall.**

 **Stephen pulls away from Ebony then started to activate the Time Stone but some wires came up and wrapped around Stephen's arms. Stephen looked down as the Eye closed and the Stone deactivated. Then the wires wrapped all around Stephen's body, then up to his neck.**

 **"You wouldn't. Removing a dead man's spell...Troublesome." Stephen gasped as he tried to catch his breathe.**

 **"You'll only wish you were dead," Ebony stated as he clenched his fist and the wires wrapped tighter around Stephen's neck until he passed out.**

 **Ebony smiles as Stephen falls over and lands on the pavement. Ebony lifts up the piece of pavement and begins to fly off as the Cloak struggles to free Stephen. Luckily, the Cloak wiggled and freed Stephen out of the trap and starts to fly away. "No!" Ebony screamed as the Cloak flies Stephen to safety.**

 **Meanwhile, over at the park, Tony and Peter Parker aka Spider-Man, who finally showed up, were fighting Cull when Stephen flew past them.**

 **"Kid, that's the wizard," Tony informed. "Get on it."**

 **"On it!" Peter exclaims and web slings towards Stephen.**

 **Suddenly, a couple of poles folded over and grabbed the Cloak. Stephen's body flied off but Peter came in time and webbed up Stephen. "Gotcha!" He shouts and he swings away with Stephen.**

 **The Cloak latches around your shoulders and the two of you fly after Peter continued to swing away with Stephen until a beam comes down, pulling Stephen and Peter. Peter grabbed the light post with one hand and the other hand held the web attached to Stephen. "Mr. Stark? I'm being beamed up." Peter calls out as he struggled to get free but unfortunately he couldn't pull away from the beam and continued to be pulled towards the ship with Stephen.**

 **"Hang on, kid," Tony told him.**

" **Give me a little juice, Friday." Tony said as he flies after the ship. Then the legs of his suit formed into a rocket launcher and he takes off after the ship. Meanwhile, Peter was crawling on the side of the ship, trying to figure a way in. "Unlock 17-A." Tony commanded and from far away a pod shoots out of his home and towards the ship. "Kid, you gotta let go. I'm gonna catch you." Tony said to Peter.**

 **"But you said save the wizard!" Peter exclaims as he crawled a few feet then he pulled off his mask. "I can't breathe!"**

 **"You're too high up. You're running out of air." Tony informed him.**

 **Peter nods and said, breathlessly. "That makes sense." Then faints and falls backwards. Fortunatey the pod opens up and latches onto Peter, forming his new suit, the Iron Spider. Peter wakes up and catches himself before he falls and slowly stands up. "Mr. Stark, it smells like a new car in here." He shouted as Tony flied up next to him.**

 **"Happy trails, kid. Friday, send him home." Tony said and flies to the side of the ship while a parachute opens at the back of Peter's suit, sending him flying off.**

 **"Aww, c'mon!" Peter shouted while Tony landed on the side of the ship and used a laser to cut a hole in the ship.**

 **He climbed inside as Friday said. "Boss, incoming call from Miss Potts." Then she switches on the phone.**

 **"Tony? Oh, my God. Are you all right? What's going on?" Pepper's frightened voice asked.**

 **"Yeah, I'm fine. I just think we might have to push our 8:30 res." Tony said as he looks around him.**

 **"Why?" Pepper asked him.**

 **"Just 'cause I'll probably not make it back for awhile." replied Tony.**

 **"Tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper begged but Tony stays silent for a moment before saying. "Yeah."**

 **"God, no. Please tell me you're not on that ship." Pepper started to beg and Tony could hear the tears in her voice.**

 **"Honey, I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I don't know how to say this. Pep...**

Tony looked down, sadly. He hated making Pepper worry. And that's exactly what he did every time he put on one of his suits.

 **"Come back here, Tony. I swear to God...Come back here right now! Come back!" She begged and Tony closes his eyes in despair. "Boss, we're losing her." Friday told him. The last thing Tony heard from Pepper was her begging him to come back home until the call goes static and ends.**

 **Outside of the ship, Peter was crawling up the ship again and started to look for a way inside. "Oh, my God." He exclaimd as a small compartment door opened. Peter then crawled inside of it. "I should have stayed on the bus." He said to himself as the door closed.**

"Yeah, probably should have," Clint muttered.

 **Meanwhile, Bruce had picked up the flip phone Tony had dropped. He then looked at Wong, who had opened another portal leading to the sanctuary. "Where are you going?"**

" **The Time Stone's been taken," Wong informed. "The Sanctum remains unguarded. What will you do?"**

 **"I'm gonna make a call," Bruce answered.**

 **Wong nodded before he stepped into the portal and closed it behind him.**

 **Bruce then blew some the dirt off of the phone, before opening it up. He then scrolled down to Steve Rogers' name.**


End file.
